


Her Words Are Swimming Through His Ears

by Fudgyokra



Series: Poly Titans [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Romance is never like it is on television, especially when there were three of you instead of two.





	Her Words Are Swimming Through His Ears

Romance is never like it is on television, especially when there were three of you instead of two. In lieu of pearly perfection or rain-soaked kisses, there were three a.m. cuddles when one can’t sleep and another can’t even be bothered to try. That’s how it was for them, at least.

It wasn’t often that Rachel took the middle of the bed, since it was usually reserved for Garfield, but tonight it had turned out that way. Victor was the closest thing she could grab onto and awaken when her nightmares, all at once, became too much to handle. More often than not, it was he and Garfield, or she and Garfield. It was rare that it was just the two of them, wrapped in each other’s arms in their most vulnerable state of groggy undress underneath covers.

“Bad dream again, huh?” Victor asked, mouth a line.

Rachel looked toward the ceiling as his arm curled around her bare midsection. “Yeah.”

“I have them, too,” he admitted, pressing metal fingers into her hip and rubbing comforting, cooling circles.

Despite the intent, she bristled at the contact. She glanced at the snoring Garfield beside her, then back at Victor. “You do?” she dared to ask.

“Probably not quite like yours, but, yeah. Dreams of being abandoned or…or losing sight of myself.”

Rachel thought about the last clutches of the dream that had plagued her. She thought about her father, what he wanted her to be, what she was. “Mine are sort of like that,” she said at length.

Victor smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. “Listen,” he started, softly, “I know we pretty much only did this for BB at first, but I gotta admit, you’re pretty good companionship when it really matters.”

Rachel hid her smile in the crook of Victor’s neck. “You know, I was thinking the same thing.”

Behind her, Garfield unconsciously muttered something and turned to spoon her. She watched blearily as his hand groped at her arm for the sheets, then moved to settle on Victor’s cheek.

Though he did offer a longsuffering sigh, Victor let him keep it there. “Think you’ll be able to sleep as good as that?”

“Not in a million years,” Rachel answered with a snort. It was the closest she ever got to laughing, really. Victor and Garfield had both learned to appreciate it in all its simple glory. Before long, she added, “But somehow, I do feel better.”

“Glad to hear it,” Victor said, punctuating it with a yawn. He reached across her and got a hand on Garfield’s back to pull them all into a tighter heap of limbs and warmth. “Night, Rae.”

“Goodnight, Cyborg.”


End file.
